Process variations can cause component characteristics on a semiconductor device to greatly vary. Test structures may be constructed to test operating characteristics of devices such as insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs). However, as devices operate at lower voltages and currents, measurements may be distorted by leakage currents in current paths other than the desired path of the device under test (DUT).
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a way of reducing or eliminating leakage currents in a device, such as an IGFET being tested.